


Number One

by bikai



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hamburr, M/M, Oneshot, hamilburr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikai/pseuds/bikai
Summary: For those of you asking for Aaron and Alex's first kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh this one is cute  
> I said I'd upload it and bam here it is

"I can't believe you won't do this."

"Alexander can we please just drop this?"

Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr were currently involved in their most heated argument yet. Alexander was trying to get Aaron to help fund his plan for the new _Women's Rights Club_ , an association that would provide a safe environment for Princeton's female students. Even though Alex knew Aaron was anything but a misogynist, and that he was fully supportive of women's rights, Aaron still refused to publicly announce his support for the club. 

Aaron had hoped that once they got to the campus coffee shop, Alex would drop the subject to be settled at a later, perhaps more private date, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Burr, _come on_ , why won't you do this? It's not like anything would come out that could make you look bad! This would be a good thing for you! I know you support women's rights so why won't you do this for me?"

"Uh oh, what are the two lovebirds arguing about this time?" John looked up with a smirk as the pair approached, causing Aaron to roll his eyes. 

"Burr won't support my plan for the new women's rights club."

"Wow, that's pretty low Baby Burr." Hercules said with raised eyebrows, fondly using the nickname they'd given to him ever since he'd gotten drunk with them and acted exceedingly childish. Aaron briefly wondered what his face would look like with a black eye. Lafayette must've noticed the glare he threw at Hercules, cause he laughed and poked Aaron jokingly in the arm. 

"I have my reasons." Burr quipped, turning on his heel to go get his daily coffee from the barista behind the counter.

"Well, they're pretty bullshit reasons!" Hamilton called after him, prompting another eye roll from his roommate. He realized he'd rolled his eyes more in the time he'd known Hamilton than he had in his entire life. Suddenly there was a hand on his wrist, and he turned to meet the angry face of his roommate. "When are you going to stand up for something, Burr? When will you take pride in what you believe in and stand up for what's right?"

"Hamilton, can't we please drop this-"

"What are you waiting for Burr? Why are you stalling? We have a chance to completely change the face of Princeton, and you're just going to let it slip by!"

"Hamilton, let me go-"

"I know you have strong beliefs and it's time to take a stand!"

"Hamilton, _stop-"_ Aaron begged, feeling his resolve slipping with every word coming from Hamilton's mouth.

"No! Won't you fall for anything, Burr?" Hamilton's voice was raised to its full capacity now, and people were beginning to stare. "Won't you fall for anyone?"

_"I already have!"_ Aaron grabbed both of Hamilton's wrists tightly in his, shaking them for emphasis. Hamilton's mouth closed with a click, eyes wide with realization. The entire coffee shop seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for something to happen. Aaron saw Hamilton's eyes drop down to Aaron's mouth.

With all previously given fucks thrown out the window, Hamilton surged forward to capture Aaron's mouth in his, and Aaron finally let himself fall. 

His hands moved to cup Hamilton's face, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue in and out of Alex's mouth. With a quiet groan, Alex moved his hands to Aaron's hips, pulling him even closer. Aaron faintly registered Alex's friends laughing and cheering them on in the background, and even John yelling "Get some Hammy!", but the only thing on his mind was the taste and feel of Alexander.

Aaron meant to pull away, meant to say how happy he was that this was finally happening, but when he pulled away for just a second, Alex made a noise of disagreement and chased his lips. Aaron was going to try and pull back again, to try and slow down a little bit, but then Alex's tongue met his, and his mind went blank. He whimpered uncontrollably into Alex's mouth, earning a smirk from the other man that felt exactly like home. Alex's hands were moving up and down across Aaron's back, exploring the newfound territory that belonged solely to him, mapping out the places where Aaron liked to be touched.

Without warning, Aaron bit down on Hamilton's lower lip, feeling smug when Alex whimpered in response and pulled Aaron closer. It took him a minute to realize that Alex was murmuring unheard sentiments against his lips, little 'thank yous' and praises; even when being kissed, Alexander Hamilton couldn't seem to shut up. He ran his tongue across the area he just sunk his teeth into, hoping to get another reaction from Alex. He wasn't disappointed when Alex shivered underneath his hands, standing up on his tippy toes to press himself even closer.

"Freaks! Come up for air!" John yelled, snapping the two back into the present. Aaron suddenly realized that they were still in the coffee shop, surrounded by other students, and Aaron felt his face heat up in embarrassment as he pulled reluctantly away from Alex's prying lips. Alex made a noise of protest, but seemed content when Aaron rubbed his thumb against his cheek and rested his forehead against his own. Their breathing was coming in short heavy bursts, chests pressed flush against each other. 

"Fine." Aaron said after a minute, making Alex look up at him. "I'll support your dumb club." 

Alex laughed at that, but quickly shook his head.

"That's not why I kissed you, by the way. I kissed you 'cause I just _really fucking_ wanted to, and I assumed you wanted it too."

"Well, you assumed correct."

After a minute of blissful silence, Aaron was about to pull away when Alex tightened his grip and spoke up.

"Does this mean we're dating now?"

"If you want to, then yes." Aaron smiled before laughing softly. Alex grinned widely in response.

"Good, cause I know this really nice place downtown where you can make your own pita, and it's like, my favorite place to get a quick meal, I think you would like it. Or, if that's not really your thing there's also a really nice Chinese place only about ten minutes from our dorm, and we can get some take out. But I guess I should let you decide, where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you." Aaron responded, inwardly cringing at how cheesy he sounded, but Alex didn't seem to notice. He just leaned up again to take Aaron's mouth in his, hoping that there would be many kisses like this in days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring me back to life


End file.
